Angel of Death's Hier
by Xireana Zetsubou
Summary: The era of Hellsing has long since died and the Shinobi era has replaced it. Naruto Has seen the evil his home village has done. He finds one of Walter's Scrolls that tells how to gain his skills and the way of Hellsing. Dark strong Naruto, Kohana bash, 3rd bash,Sasusaku bash, and other AC' also. m for violance!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

Naruto the Angel of Death

Totally of my own making except it uses parts from Hellsing OVA and from Naruto but all other thing use as you like

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing in the manga or the anime in any form. They wouldn't let me have it. The Naruto manga has gone to shit but its still surviving barely. This is a story were Naruto really doesn't know Kyuubi unlike my last story. It's also another Fem Kyuubi and Naruto X Kyuubi I'm not adding anyone else except maybe Seras to that but I have my reason for that.

Naruto had been going through the sewers. It's amazing the things that people throw out (I know personally I have walked through a sewer it amazing the sort of thing people throw there) When he ran across two scrolls that looked like they had been made for two entirely different things. They had both been in jeweled boxes. One of which had more dust on them then three hundred humans could make in one life time. The other had looked fairly recent and like it was barely a decade old. Naruto had happened upon them because he was looking for anything that he could get some money for and had run across one of the old pipes rooms that had stone walls instead of the wood walls that the first Hokage made and because no one goes down here anymore they were left untouched. They had both been put in a pile for Naruto to use and now he was looking at them.

The older of the two looked like a Scroll that was made in the late 19 hundreds before the great cleansing or the major use of chakra. Sure there was chi and there was Ki but neither was used together and most users of said energies would say it was blaspheme or their equivalent of it. All history of that time had stopped existing and mostly everything that was made in the time was cleaned from the face of the earth but that what God gets for never looking under the face of the earth if only he was a Goddess and understood that but no a God was in charge in that time. Hell its how humanity survived it, they went underground. The Goddess that took over didn't even know that the 19 hundreds had existed. And neither did Naruto. He just thought wow a really old scroll lets see if it has anything useful.

What it read was "Hello. If you somehow got a hold of this scroll it means I have most definitely died. My name is or was _Walter C. Dornez_. I worked for many masters. England, the Hellsing family, Millennium, but in the end I worked for what was best for me. I had great pride as a human but pride is sometimes useless and the useless things are worst then trash. I no doubt became a monster before I died. If you don't know there are things hidden from most everyone's view. Vampires, demons, werewolves, you name I have killed it. This scroll I have hidden here with a designing book on the bottom of the cushion in the box for it has how to make and improve weapons I have made as well as used and the weapons you will be learning. To kill anyone or thing that becomes your enemy.

First and foremost is the monofilament wire how to create it, control it, move it, not be cut by it, and most of all make it damn near an extension of yourself. Before you even try to create it however you most be sure to have an incredible flexible and agility along with a fighting style all of which I have been sure to put below on this scroll. You most complete this scroll before opening the book to make and use weapons. This scroll will give you a fighting style that will help with the weapons that are in the book before mentioned."

Naruto looked like a kid in a candy store quite literally. The book had basically just given him what the 8 year old almost always wanted a fighting style that fits him and no one but he has learned. If it weren't for the fact that Weasel-san had told him that he (talking about Itachi here) had to leave the village he would have been pestering Itachi as soon as possible.

Naruto started some basic flexibility exercise and basic agility exercises that the scroll stated would be were he should start. Naruto completely forgot about the other scroll.

3 months later

Naruto had just finished complete the advanced flexibility and advanced agility exercises. He had just been added to the academy. The Sandaime had said he could go two years earlier then the rest of the people his age still not the age that Itachi or even Kakashi had started out but earlier then most Jounin and chuunin with a few exceptions and those in active duty those being Ibiki, Anko, Kakashi, Itachi (because he is a spy so is still in active duty), Asuma, Gai, Hiashi, Iruka, and the elder council (sarutobi's teammates, Sarutobi, and Danzo) who all started training at the age of 4 and became Genin at age 8 and the two remaining semi-loyal members of sannin. (The starting age of the academy is 10 (at least in my world) so Naruto is starting at age 8 and will be graduating at age 10 or 11 as it is required two years at the academy for anyone who isn't able to prove they can do the three jutsu the academy provides)

Naruto looked into the fighting style that he would be using. It required he be incredibly agile. Flexibility wasn't as required but it still took a large amount of it to perform some of the things in this fighting style. It was very free he supposed was the best word. It wasn't set in stone. It was a style that made it so that he could completely add his own personality to it. He suspected that Walter made it so that if someone found this scroll they would have to improve on it themselves.

Naruto suspected that Walter also had experimented on his own body. Naruto knew that he was between the normal Special Jounin and Captain ANBU level of Agility and Flexibility and he found it difficult to pull off some of the techniques. Things the fighting style required to even incorporate it into to use in a fight that he could maybe be in every few weeks when he tried it out. And he really was happy that Itachi had already trained him on the basics of agility and flexibility and talked to him about how the ANBU worked and where to find them to compare things. The basics in the scroll were in the advanced level that Itachi had only shown him. The advanced in the scroll brought levels of soreness that he thought impossible.

The leveling system of Shinobi was this, to his knowledge. Civilian, Academy student, Genin(you know this), Chuunin(those two guy at the front gate), Jounin (the closet pervert that teaches Konohamaru), ANBU (You know this), Special Jounin (thinking Anko but she more suited for captain ANBU), Captain ANBU(Itachi before the Mangekyō Sharingan), Commander ANBU (Kakashi (though personally I really do not like thinking this), Asuma, Kurenai, people like them are on that level (what they are like the elites (there is a reason they were chosen to teach the heirs to clans and that is so they could pass on their skills) in the manga which is going to shit) Special ANBU (people like Ibiki and Gai are on this level of command. Gai can take total command of Taijutsu specialists well Ibiki can take command of the ANBU. Not there for their charka but there for their specialty and leadership skills), Sennin, Hokage. Civilians didn't even know anything beyond ANBU and special Jounin which they think is below Jounin existed with the obvious exception of the Hokage and Sennin because Shinobi like their secrets kept that way.

Naruto was at a catlike agility and had the flexibility of a snake. He could go though a tiny space (about 10 inches) without even dislocating his arms. He could balance like a cat even though he didn't have a tail. He noticed that ever since he had happened on the scroll his natural intelligent, cunning, spirit, cruelty, a need to improve on himself and regenerative powers had increased several fold (basic injuries disappeared instantly, Cuts and bruises disappeared in seconds, and the most serious of injuries he had had healed in mere hours when before it had took weeks to heal to the same level (not quite up to wolverine's level but it is very much like that just many fold decreased)). Well his naivety, loudness, energizer-bunny-ness and anxiousness had decreased drastically.

Naruto went to the library after he had gotten done testing out what he could do with his new fighting style. He was determined to find out what the hell was happening to him and why he didn't seem quite human in his regeneration or any of his other abilities.

When he got there he entered undisturbed and hide his face from plain view. He had gotten by numerous times by hiding his face from the view of the librarians. He soon was in the section that he wanted to be in thanks to the pass that Weasel-san had left him to use whenever he liked. He grabbed the advanced book of seal and started to read.

The book said that seals could become so advanced that they could seal living things into other beings or reincarnate things that had been sealed away into something. The seals could even seal ones own mind in their body. He completely understood what one could now do with a seal and the price he had to pay to do it. Naruto determined that Seals were not to be fucked with. You could destroy your own soul if not more for a single fuck up.

There were numerous reasons why people died trying to learn to control or make seals.

If you were a centimeter off you could kill a clan in less then a second. Of course it would be the clan of the person it was placed on, not anyone else. It would destroy all who had that bloodline and that was why people rarely sealed a bloodline. They had killed bloodlines with that, hell the village had the seal that did it. It was also the reason why people protected and hunted down their kinsmen. Fire country had the most bloodlines in it for a reason. They used to capture one of the clans and then use the seal and then make the person add chakra to it.

Kiri had no native seal masters, ever, hell you would be lucky to get a basic sealing book that had seal you couldn't mess up and kill lots of people with. The rest of the world had decided that Kiri and water country really didn't need to become a bloodstain on the map. Or stop existing. Or make a weapon of mass destruction that they just couldn't stop. Or anything like that that a messed up seal could do.

That wasn't even going into the darker half of seals. Seals could do lots of good but they do a lot more evil. They had created the monster now known as Hidan of Yugakure. After numerous torture sessions and even multiple placed seals Hidan became the first worshiper of Jashin literally thinking he could hear his god in his head. They succeed at making him unable to have children or die. His body would regenerate at the normal human pace even after he was burn to all but nothingness, his ashes regenerated. They reasoned that the only real way for him to die would probably be through having a seal that removed his soul and even then his body would continue to regenerate unless place into lava or he was reduced to true nothingness. Every time Hidan had his brain destroyed he completely forgot everything that had happened to him, ever.

However Jashin never went away. Hidan, as he now known became the monster worshipper that loved or hated Jashin, his own original personality locked by the seals. Hidan was every single worshipper of Jashin, before he began telling others of Jashin. That was one of the times he had dead (well lost his mind) and came back as a priest of his own personal god. He would tell everyone who would listen. 'Though' Naruto thought 'It's a good thing that Orochimaru never thought to look at these.'

Hell, Dark seals had done a lot of things; they had made Juugo of the cursed blood, when they were first created. He had gone from prison to prison looking for anything to keep a hold of his mind and found numerous things that did so. Animals, people, places all with similar continual patterns between them that kept him in check and stopped his insanity. They all had Dark Chakra in them at one time or another.

Dark chakra is the chakra of darkness, not like seals with their light and dark. Its not really death but its intent is filled with darkness, Intent to kill, Intent to destroy, revenge, wraith, just about anything that involves those things or the seven deadly sins. However that doesn't make dark Chakra, what makes it is when one completely accepts the darkness and even makes it part of them. Then there is the one thing worse then dark chakra was gray chakra because it was the chakra of Emotionlessness, Nilhism and apathy.

It was believed that the Bijuu were all made entirely out of dark or gray chakra. It was foolish to try to take their chakra away from them. Their chakra consumed, corrupted, those sorts of things. But it is unknown what the fuck happens when someone is foolish enough to try. The last idiot stopped existing. Nothing survived, everything was consumed. Their bodies were made out of elements that the Bijuu force to obey them with their raw chakra. It is unknown if the Bijuu are demons or something else.

Seeing the seal that was on his stomach was actually considered a dark seal for what its price was. Naruto started to read all about it. The book didn't give anything about how the seal was created or what elements were used in the ink to make it. Something beginners learn as soon as they start reading a beginners level book on seals you don't use normal ink, ever. It ends in bad things happening.

Try to use normal ink on a seal this powerful was condemning. It would end up killing everything in the country and some neighboring countries and nothing would live there ever again. It's what made the dead islands. Those poor fools tried to seal the zero tailed beast, it end badly for them but they succeeded in doing one thing that everyone thought impossible. They killed a tailed beast, true it had the weakest chakra wise and physically but it was consider a tailed beast. Its form was made solely of chakra, specifically Dark chakra, and that's how they knew it was a tailed beast. It's because of the Zero Tail that they came up with the theory that that was what bijuu was made of from, but that is a story for later. It was also proven that against the Tailed beast above zero that doesn't work, it made more dead islands however.

No you had a special ink made from your blood and a numbers of elements (from the periodic table) depending on the power and sacrifice need to create the seal. There were ways to make seals that depended only on chakra but those cost a lot of chakra mainly on the one who used it, then on the victim so that it was maintained (One of the reason Orichimaru was done playing with Sasuke soon after making the five pointed seal with only chakra. His chakra was basically going as high as it could without letting anyone know that he was there to do that seal. He was lucky that he had above Sennin level reserves or he wouldn't be able to do that and then put the cursed seal on Sasuke, take a small rest, fight his ex-apprentice, and leave or he would have been in chakra exhaustion (and I'm saying this because really he believes that chakra is everything and uses it for everything. So much so that he doesn't regularly exercise and lets the bodies he's in rot that much faster.)) Pure blood could be used as well but it had to be directly from the body.

Anyways the seal seals the soul and chakra of anything straight into a person. But its huge cost of chakra is the downfall that and losing your soul and remaining life force. To a Shinigami. To fight in his belly. 'Weird the things, people think up' Naruto thought. The soul could of course be removed and released with enough chakra that's intent is to do just that. Hell Naruto had accidentally done that to three people in a mob that attacked him. It got progressively harder the more chakra they had.

He also saw the name of the creator of this Fuinjutsu. It had been the Fourth Hokage finished five days before the Kyuubi attacked, in the two weeks of warning before the Kyuubi attacked. The Konoha Shinobi had been arrogant to think that they could take a bijuu without loses or that their leader could kill it. Taking on an army in an area filled to the brim with his seal kunai that he could do, Kill a Bijuu that is impossible. The Fourth was a genius in making jutsus or seals, even Naruto who had started to hate him in the last three months for some reason, admitted that. He was also a powerhouse that was unmatched in this era.

One of the more likely reasons however was the fact that the fourth had led to the death of someone in just about every single mission he was sent on above c rank and hide it all. The only mission above c-rank that he succeeds at without a single lose was solo missions. He had created things that were true genius but he didn't know when to properly use them or any of his other jutsu. He had brashly thought that his team would use the seal kunai as soon as possible, as he went off to battle an enemy that was far away and not a part of the mission and save people not valuable enough to risk the future generation for. So that he could save them in a flash of yellow light that was totally unnecessary. He was so wrong that one of his student's lost his original eye to an enemy and received one from his dying teammate, another died giving his eye to his friend after activating his Sharingan, and the last well she quit being a shinobi all together. It was ironic really she was the one with the most talent for growth and she became a doctor that used chakra and went to Kiri right before the bloodline limits civil war started. It is assumed that she is dead because she was an Inuzuka that had obvious markings. She could be alive and in hiding but it is unknown.

Naruto looked more into it and found this seal would most likely be used against an opponent that was one of three things. To difficult to kill for the user to do themselves, Impossible to kill, or for crippling an enemy that the user couldn't on their own. The first was if someone had to fight against an opponent that had too massive of charka reserve and physical power to kill by themselves, A Bijuu was the second, and if you didn't have the power to remove all the soul then if you take apart the soul of say the legs, not only will the person who's soul is cut be in extreme pain they wouldn't be able to move or the arms again extreme pain and they wouldn't be able to move their arms. And those lose the ability to do hand-seals.

Now thinking back to what Naruto had learned it was said that the Fourth had killed Kyuubi but if what this said is true then it would have to be sealed and the fourth himself couldn't contain it because his chakra coils had already finished developing. That meant that it had to be sealed in something that had coils because if it didn't then the object would break and then release the Kyuubi again so that would mean that it had to be put into someone. It finally clicked into Naruto head that he was the prison. He smiled a truly sadistic fucking smile that just promised pain. It the sort of smile you expect from Anko or Orichimaru before a torture session or an experiment respectively.

Naruto thought more on it and started to leave the Special Jounin and up section of the library. Naruto started to wonder what his tenant was like, if he would get along with it, making a mental note to ask if it was male, female, or a sexless being. Naruto could name the number of beings on one hand that liked him Shino, Sarutobi, Teuchi, and Ayame. He couldn't count animals because they were one of three things to him. The first being food, the second being afraid of him and the third is that they attack him. Naruto idly left the shinobi section of the library and went over some over some of the books that said things about chakra. He found a rather large book that was titled Chakra and It's effects on the human body.

He read '_If you learn one thing about this book it's that you are special. And if you must know I am female because I find that when reading I want to know at least what a person's voice would sound like if I were to meet them. I also don't want to give credit from my work to the other gender. Anyway this book's very ink has a genjutsu permanently on it. To even dispel said genjutsu you have to have massive charka coils and charka reserves. Well I'm just a researcher, Med-nin and Genjutsu expert. I have found some interesting things that I want other to know. I have no real use of this knowledge anymore because quite frankly I will be dead within a week of this book's release because of either assassination attempts or death from a rare disease with no cure. You could be anyone; I don't care just that this knowledge is used. I am one of those rare people that don't like knowledge being forgotten. If this book stays untouched for three centuries then the people that have it don't deserve it or its knowledge. But I must warn you that this is a very revolutionary thought process and that you may hate me for even bring it up._

_If your still reading that means you haven't given up on knowledge, very good. Anyway I have found numerous things that point to this being the only explanation. The first is that I found blood that was from several centuries ago perfectly preserved and uncorrupted at all. I looked into it and I started to notice genes that we no longer have at all, as in no one person alive today and I check every single piece of blood I could find. I had found blood from six different people, as in a galleon of blood per person, from exactly three centuries ago. One of these people had blood like we do however his was less advanced then ours is by far. The name on the label said that the blood from all of the people in that box's names was. I will tell you because you might want to C. Dornez, Sir Integra Windgate Hellsing, Pip Bernadotte, Alexander Anderson, Heinkel Wolfe and Yumie. The one with the blood most like our own was Walter followed by Anderson. Anderson had from what we can tell a very powerful healing factor but it was not regeneration that could bring him back from the dead. Walter on the other hand seemed to have done experiments on his own body much like one Orochimaru has but he did all of his experiments on himself. From what I can tell he increased his muscle mass, speed, agility, flexibility, and made it so his muscles were more compacted and so that they stored more power behind them and let him use a very dexterous style. It also seemed that he created a very near form of energy much like charka but more for directing thing and moving them. But the rest had blood that was completely unlike our own._

_It means that one of three thing happened. The first is that we are not completely human anymore, the second is that the people this old blood was pulled from weren't completely human, and the last is that our bodies have completely destroyed those genes. I find the last most unlike and the first most likely. I had been researching this blood when I stumbled onto it. The people of old didn't have charka, At all. They had four forms of energy. The first was physical energy and it didn't work with the others, and the next is mental energy telekinesis, telepath, pyrokinesis, things like that. The energy after that was spiritual energy caused by belief in a being that is beyond us it had to be so strong that you were constantly considering killing people for not following your god. The energy after that however was the weird almost charka that Walter made. He seemed to have changed his body so that he could use mental energy and physical energy at the same time without negative side affect. He was able to do incredible feats of the physical and then command things to move as per his will. It's much like our charka because we use physical energy and mental energy. His energy may have been more powerful then our own because it was in the raw form of the two aspect that make charka._

Naruto thought 'alright its time, I open that book and keep this one with me to see what she was getting at.' As he put the book in his jacket and left the Library.


	2. Save our lemons!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Heres a petition some one made: www(dot)ipetitions(dot)com/petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

Heres a forum: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/topic/111772/63683250/26/#

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

Donalgraeme

The Neo Productions

Xireana Zetsubou


End file.
